Lost and Found
by Blackangelwings853
Summary: Rin Kaga. Only six years old and her grandfather died. When her relatives couldn't take her in she ran away only to run into Yuta Asaba and the others! Will they be able to help Rin overcome her loneliness and sadness and gain her trust? *Might follow the anime a little


"Who is able to take care of the child!?" A middle aged man asked around the group of adults dressed in black surrounding the table. It was all silent besides the light chimes outsides. There outside was a small child. Knees bent, she was gazing over the garden of bellflowers. They were starting out white before coloring over blue.

Her name was Rin. Rin Kaga. She is only six years old. Her eyes were a dark yellow color and her hair was brown/yellow color, going slightly past her shoulders. Two days ago her grandfather died. But to Rin, her grandfather wasn't her grandfather he was her father.

She doesn't remember much about her parents or what they looked like. She only knew they were divorced and her father moved away, and her mother disappeared leaving her in the care of her grandfather.

Rin slowly stood back up. Everyone that knew her father gather here for the funeral. Tomorrow was the funeral, but today was deciding who should take care of Rin. "Well we can't take care of her! We have a shop to run." The elderly lady with glasses speaking to everyone but mostly to her husband who nodded in agreement.

Another woman who looked like she could be in her forties spoke. "If only she was a bit older she could help around the house but always I rarely have any time off to spend with her." The middle aged man who was the first to ask who would be able to take care of Rin took a sigh.

"A child does need an adult who will be with her to help her with her problems, give love, to comfort when sad. If none of us are able to take Rin in then we should put her in a foster home." All the adults in the room nodded sadly knowing this would be hard on Rin and themselves. But what they didn't know was Rin was nearby and heard everything.

It was five and all the adults decided to start on dinner. All the women went straight to the kitchen preparing dinner and the men sat around the table drinking some sake. Rin went to her room upstairs.

Rin picked under her bed a small light brown backpack decorated with chibi bunny faces. Rin then went to her closest taking out few clothing's. She took a two pairs of each and shoving them in her small backpack.

She grabbed her toothbrush, brush, and a small mixed black and red bear holding a heart that said I love you. Tears gathered in Rin's eyes as she remember her father gave her this to her when she was four after first moving in. She gave a small sniff then held back the tears.

"Rin! Dinner's ready." Rin stuck her head out of her door. "Yes I will be down in a minute." Rubbing her eyes for any remain of evidence that she was about to cry. She changed from her black dress and got into her plain white top and pants pajamas. Removing her black buckled shoes and socks. Rin walked down the stairs and into the main room where the food was as well as everyone else.

"Rin I made your favorite for tonight. Udon and yakitori with some rice." Rin smiled kindly at the lady who knew her two favorite dishes. But that smiled did not reach her eyes. "Thank you." Everyone sat down and clapped their hands together for a prayer thanking for the food then digging in. Everyone talked quietly and you could hear the clatter of chopsticks and glasses being sat back down.

Rin ate her food quickly, finishing before anybody else. Cleaning up her dishes she thanked for the food and gave everyone a small goodnight. Shutting her door. She went to her closet and changed into a white long sleeved shirt with green sleeves and a four leaf clover. A plain light blue jeans and red tennis shoes, putting a yellow sweater on.

She grabbed her backpack and placed it under the covers of her bed then herself. She set the alarm clock to six o'clock. For a six year old she knew where to go in town. Her father always took her into town to look at all the stores or go to the park, but mostly of all they would always go down to the underground train station to watch as the train goes by and people walk on and off the train for work.

Just thinking about tomorrow made her tired. Her eyes starting droop and her last thought were her father and herself outside watching the morning sun rise.

RING! The sound of alarm clock woke her up. She quickly turned off her alarm still feeling groggy. Rin's eyes blurred so she wiped her eyes from sleepiness. She grabbed her brush from her bag and brushed her hair quickly.

Today was the day. She was going somewhere far. She only wanted to live with her father but…he was gone and no one else could take care of her so she would take care of herself. She shoved the brush into her backpack and grabbed a photo folded into fours.

She tipped toed down stairs into her father's room. The air was cool and the room was clean. She ignored the memoires that wanted to resurface from her mind. She opened the desk drawer to find keys, old photos, and his wallet. Rin opened the wallet to find some money which she shoved into her backpack as well as a card her father used to get into the train station.

Closing the door she walking quietly to the kitchen. Opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water and some rice balls, her backpack was nearly full. Rin walked into the main room where everyone was asleep. She tiptoed past everyone to the far end of the room where a light wooden casket laid. Her father laid there sleeping, which is what she believed.

Rin walked outside in the backyard where a garden of bellflowers was. She picked two up and walked back to the casket. Opening the casket she saw a sheet of white covering her father's body. As much as she wanted to pull off the white sheets she couldn't. She placed the two bellflowers in the middle and clapped her hands together to give a prayer

"Thank you. For everything you did for me." Droplets of tears dropped on the white sheets. "Rest in peace." She closed the casket and walked outside. Looking at her home for one last time. Remembering all those wonderful memoires of her father. Rin off to the train station.

When Rin arrived she could see so many people boarding the train. With no time to have another memory resurface she fast-walked, sliding her card against the panel to get to the train. She quickly seated herself far from the people holding her backpack close to herself. Ignoring the stares people gave her she looked out the window besides her.

Time skip

The train finally came to a stop and the doors opened. Rin crowded with strangers ran upstairs into the city. The city was huge. Busy people walking past her and cars passing every second. One minute there was amazement and excitement but that all change when fear replaced both. She was only six, she had not parent with her, and she was all alone.

Without thinking Rin ran. Dodging people from left to right. She didn't care that she was getting more lost. _This was a bad idea from the start! How could I have been so stupid! _Without realizing that she was in a small part of the city that was less crowded. Rin continued to run. But the run was cut short when she crashed into someone.

Instead of landing on the hard ground she landing on something soft and…breathing? She shot up eyes wide open staring at a teenagers face. His hair was light/dark brown almost the same hair color as her parted in the middle. His eyes were the same color as his hair. Coming back to reality she realized the person she fell on top was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Yuta are you alright! Oh no you're not alright your bleeding!" I turn my head to see four other people surrounding us. I look at the first person to see a…girl? Maybe a boy who has dark long red hair worrying.

Next to him/her was another boy trying to calm down the boy had black hair and glasses with a serious look. I look over at the last two boys. One has blond hair with baby blue eyes and the other looks just like the boy I'm still on top of. Except he had some of his hair in his face.

I finally get off the man. I notice his backpack on the ground and pick it up for him. "I'm so sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I said quietly. I didn't both to wait for him to reply I turned around and took my first step only to feel something liquid slid down my knee. Blood.

The boy with the red hair must have seen my blood because he quickly put a band aid on the boys cut. (Side of the head) He came to me bending down to my height. He pulled out a band aid from his pocket to place on my knee. Instead I backed a few steps from him fear on my face. I trusted no one besides my father.

Another thing was I didn't do too well with blood. Blood was one of the things that kept me alive and without blood it meant death. And death came to my father that day and took him from me. One second I was staring at the boy in front of me with fear on my face the next

I started to see double and everything started to get swirly! I feel back into someone's arms and picked up. I barely kept my eyes open to see the boy I ran into. The one with the hair parted in the middle.

**I hope you guys liked that first chapter! It took me long to think of what to type and half of the day. This is my first time writing a story for another anime so please review nicely~^^**


End file.
